The present invention relates to a toothbrush holder removably fixed to a selected place of a bathroom or washing room in a house, and more particularly to a fancy looking toothbrush holder for infants or small children, which gives some motivation to children to make a habit of brushing their teeth with a feeling of pleasure and as if they are being.
Many attempts have been made in the shape and appearance of a toothbrush for infants which, however, lacks attraction and encouragement for motivation of making a habit of toothbrushing for children without an unwilling consent.
The present invention is based upon having infants see their own toothbrush hang in their own place within their reach where their own name is indicated, they will have a feeling of pride or being praised to see it. Further, if they see that their name on the name-plate disappears within a holder when they pick up their toothbrush for use and that their name on the name-plate which was hid in the holder appears again when they finish toothbrushing and hang the toothbrush on the holder, the infants will have a feeling of superiority as if they were praised. Thus, the infants will soon have a habit of toothbrushing unconsciously. Apparently, the habit of toothbrushing will enhance a sound growth of teethbridges and prevent tooth decay and pyorrhea.